


"Three Limericks" by Minervafan

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [49]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Humor, Limericks, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Three naughty limericks involving Spock, McCoy and Christine.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Christine Chapel/Spock
Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510
Kudos: 5





	"Three Limericks" by Minervafan

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. These limericks are the creation and property of Minervafan and is copyright (c) 2000 by Minervafan.
> 
> These limericks are posted here by express permission of the author.

There once was a Vulcan named Spock

Whose father he wanted to shock

He brought home Christine

In a black limousine

And said, "If it's rocking, don't bother to knock."

(Okay, my scan is off.)

Nurse Chapel was giddy with joy

When the special Nicosi sex toy

That she'd bought on sale

Arrived in the mail.

So she said, "Forget Spock, where's McCoy?"

  
  


McCoy and a nurse named Christine

Decided to blow off some steam.

Their clothes they did shed

And then hopped into bed.

Now guess who is turning quite green?


End file.
